She's the Creep
by AngelofDemonics
Summary: Nobody ever spares second glances to the girl. If they did, they would finally see underneath her false mask. Luvia Fic with a dash of Nalu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! So this is going to be the first story I publish on here. I'd prefer for this story to be on here because I really want feedback and good criticism on it. Juvia is such a doll and she's my favorite so I conjured up a crack pairing story! Lucy x Juvia has such good potential, so why not make a story about it? This is set in a Modern World!AU, and the characters considered OOC for the sake of the story. Despite that, I really hope you enjoy it!

Rating: Fiction M for suggestive themes, strong language, and adult situations.

Disclaimer: And of course Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I only own the plot of the story.

* * *

 **1\. Thunder**

* * *

Honestly, it all started that night they took the overtime shift.

The rain pelted against the fancy black roof as Juvia grimaced at it's racket. She groaned externally, recalling that she had to take the bus after her shift. Normally, she'd hitch a ride with her friend Gajeel whenever they had the same shift, but this time he took his motorbike and rode with Levy earlier today. Walking wasn't the problem for Juvia, it was the fact that the bus station was almost four blocks away from the diner. That meant that she had to walk in the rain. There's nothing fun about walking in the rain for four blocks, attempting to catch a bus at this hour.

"Juvia, you've been cleaning the same spot on that table for about five minutes straight. I don't know about you, but I think it's clean." Levy toyed with her blue towel in her right hand, smirking slightly at the bluenette.

Juvia looked down at the red and white polka dotted printed table and sighed, she had been so caught up in her thoughts that she was practically wiping the spot into the oblivion. "Sorry, Juvia was distracted."

"It's okay, Juvia" Levy giggled, placing her small hand on top of Juvia's pale ones. "All the tables are cleaned and wiped out, our shift will be over in ten minutes. Don't forget to call me tonight either, I have something important to tell you." With that, the smaller bluenette turned her heels and called for Natsu, who was working and preparing the food for later in the day.

Juvia glanced at the clock above her, wondering if the public buses even rode out this late.

 _1:51 AM_

Great.

Juvia glanced around the diner for a few seconds, analyzing and taking in everything that was around her. She grinned at the black and white checkered floor tiles, ending at a long black stage. It was placed at the very back of the diner hall, making it easier for everyone to see who would be preforming. As of right now, she could see her long term friend Gajeel working with the microphones on stage, making sure that everything would go right for the next time someone preforms. Next to him, was a handsome (shirtless) friend of Juvia's who just made everything complicated.

Gray.

The man she was "in love" with.

Honestly, she really _really_ wanted to be in love with him.

She wanted to care for him and be obsessed with him, showing him every ounce of love she had in her body. She wished that it was him who stole her heart, the one who swept her away at first glance. The one her heart yearns for, she really did.

But unfortunately, that's not the case.

He was just- "Oi! Juvia! Quit eye fucking stripper over here, it's creeping me out!"

Juvia glared over at her long term friend, in which he replied with a sadistic smile. "Quit glaring at me sprinkler, we need you up here to test out the mic range to see if we have to adjust it or not."

Juvia closed her eyes in glee, running her hands down to smooth the black apron with the words "Fairy Tail" planted where her stomach was. The fairy tail symbol proudly stood out in blue right under the promising words. That was one of the many qualities that she loved about Fairy Tail, it being a place where everyone goes to grab a quick bite and to watch some very talented entertainment. Everyone working here was proud of their nakama for working so hard to keep this place in shape and very entertaining. One of the things that makes this diner so special, is that the live talent comes from the people working behind the bars everyday and serving the food. Everyone who worked here at Fairy Tail has got up on stage at least ten times these past few months. Juvia? She was most definitely a crowd-favorite. Her rich voice with vintage and soul marks her at the top of the list on most likely to actually get a career off of singing.

"Why do you need Juvia to do this?" Juvia made her way up unto the small stage. "Not that she's complaining, it's just that Gajeel-kun or Gray-sama can sing just as well as Juvia can"

"One, stripper here can't sing for shit." A small 'Hey!' could be heard "..And two, stripper and I are the only ones here who are capable of fixing the mics to adjust them and shit. Would you rather be doing this crap instead of singing?" Gajeel finished, crossing his arms to make a point.

Juvia sighed and shook her head.

"That's what I thought. Now sing something, anything."

Juvia then leaned up towards the microphone, adjusting the stand to bring it down to her height. Tapping the mic a few times to make sure that it was on, she mindlessly flicked her waist length blue hair over her shoulder as she sighed contently, closing her eyes.

 _"Wise men say, only fools rush in."_ She swayed her hips to the beat inside of her mind. _"But I can't help falling in love with you."_ She could hear the tones and different changes in dynamics from the microphone _. "Oh shall I stay? Would it be a sin? Oh if I can't help falling in love with you."_ A certain figure popped up inside of her head, her long blonde hair cascading down her curvaceous back. _"Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes. Somethings are meant to be.."_ She could imagine her close friend Gajeel playing the piano behind her, just like old times. _"Take my hand, take my whole life too. Oh, for I can't help falling in love_

Juvia chuckled and opened her eyes, she had heard the shifts in volume and dynamics within her singing, and checked to see if they had fixed whatever the problem was. Gajeel gave her his signature grin and thumbs up, making her hop off of the two foot high stage. She jumped slightly to see that she had formed an audience behind the bar table, them clapping and whistling simultaneously.

"Juvia, I'm literally obsessed with your voice." Levy started, grabbing her shoulders, shaking them slightly.

"But Levy-Chan and the others has already heard Juvia sing a million times before." Juvia giggled at their over-dramatic behavior.

Natsu jumped over the bar, knocking over a few items in the process, and beamed at the singer. "It doesn't matter how many times we hear your voice! I challenge you to a singing battle! Me vs You, crowd decides who wins!"

"Natsu, the last time you battled someone you lost _miserably_ " The angelic voice spoke up, putting an emphasis on the last word.

"Lucy, the only reason why you won that battle is because I let you win!" Natsu tried to defend himself, but everyone in the diner knew that it was a lie.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night..." Lucy giggled, leaning up to give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek "Oh and Juves, you have to show me how you do that vibrato in such a high octave without losing your breath? I mean, I can hardly hold it for four seconds!"

She has no idea why, but Juvia's persona automatically shifted in that split second. Juvia unintentionally let out an angered sigh, but kept out a huge smile for the friends in front of her. "Well Natsu, if you want to battle me, then let's do it at theme night. This weekend, tag team, no judges, the audience decides who wins. Deal?"

Her colleagues just stared at her with either an amused expression, or a shocked expression. Usually, she'd never accept any battles or challenges from anybody who works at the Fairy Diner. The one time she battled was against Erza, and that ended...let's just say neither of them turned out to be the true winners of that round.

"Ju-Chan, the last time you were in a theme night battle.." Levy shifted a little, lost for words.

"You and that she-devil almost set me on fire!" Gajeel exclaimed

"Well if Gajeel-kun wasn't standing so close to the Flame-O-Phone, then maybe he wouldn't have gotten burned!"

"WOMAN YOU FRIED ELFMAN AND SET THE WHOLE DRUM SET ON FIRE! WHO IDEA WAS IT TO GET A FIRE-BREATHING SAXOPHONE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Gajeel hollered at the poor girl, pointing his finger at her.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Natsu subtly raising his hand, when automatically Lucy gently put it down and sighed. "Evergreen almost had a heart attack that night"

"Well it's Erza's fault for challenging Juvia, she knows that she can get too competitive sometimes."

"Wait wait wait.." Gray finally spoke up once the chaos had calmed down and the tension was no longer in the air. "This weekend's theme is Arabian Nights. So we have no room for a battle. We have the belly dancing routine, the group performance, the theatrical production, and on top of that we have five singers already booked."

Natsu flamed at such accusation. "No problem!" He jumped on top of the table with lightening speed. "YOU AND ME JUVIA! WE'LL SETTLE FOR A STREET BATTLE"

Lucy scoffed "The last time we had a street battle, some jackass called the cops on us."

Juvia rolled her eyes "You're on. Right after theme night. We'll meet at the Karaoke place on Brook's Avenue"

"The one that's owned by Sting?" Levy pondered out to herself.

"Yeah, that's the one"

"I don't know what's gotten into you sprinkler, but I like it." Gajeel smiled wickedly and patted the blunette's hair.

"Winner will be decided by an outsider. Someone who's not close to neither of us" Juvia smirked

"I know someone. He stops by the diner almost everyday and orders the same thing. He'd be perfect." Lucy leaned on Natsu's shoulder.

"We need it to be someone who knows what they're talking about, not some random stranger who's probably never judged in his life." Juvia let the words flow out of her mouth without stopping herself, widening her eyes just slightly at the harshness of her voice.

Lucy narrowed her eyes in confusion at the vintage singer. "As a matter of fact, Jellal is an excellent singer who will know what he's doing. Look Juvia if you have-"

"And here I thought I would get some peace and quiet before the crack ass break of dawn, but I guess I got my hopes up!" Juvia heard a loud booming voice entering from the red double doors, immediately turning around to see that Laxus and the others that was working for the next shift were here.

Juvia ignored Lucy's intense stare and went up to Laxus. "Sorry for the noise, we were trying to organize a street battle."

"A street battle?! HA! Count me in!" Laxus boomed

"Really? Does Laxus want to be a judge? Juvia supposes that we already have one judge, but if Laxus agrees then he'd have to chose between me and Natsu." Juvia shifted a little bit from his intimidating gaze.

"That's fair. Haven't judged a street battle in a long time." Laxus responded

"Count me in too." The she-devil herself made her way into the conversation. "But don't tell gramps about this, he'd shut it down in an instant because of what happened last time."

"Alrighty then! It's official! Lucy! Be my partner for the tag team battle round!" Natsu chuckled over-excitedly, lifting the poor girl in the air.

Juvia closed her eyes in frustration, making her way towards the storage and locker room near the back. It was where all of the employees kept their stuff and where they keep all of the needed instruments. She really surprised herself tonight, and it was completely out of character. Which reminded her, she definitely had to swoon over Gray when she went back out there to avoid any suspicion. Lucy seems like she's catching on, but Juvia isn't entirely sure yet. After all, back when they were fourteen, they had been closer than two peas in a pod. Always having sleepovers with Cana and Levy, for Erza was too mature and didn't seem to like their parties.

Lucy helped Juvia along with her depression, and made it easier for Juvia to get along with life.

Then, Juvia got a waitress position at Phantom's Diner when she was sixteen.

It was the worst decision of her life.

With tired hands, Juvia secured and buttoned up her black coat. It wasn't a strange site to see rainfall in New York City. After all, they were in the middle of spring. She clutched the pink umbrella for reassurance and walked out of the stuffy room with her belongings.

When met with the faces in the room, she noticed that nobody had left their positions. Besides Gray standing a little closer to Natsu for the sole purpose of arguing with him. Freed and Laxus were behind the bar counter, the blonde having his feet copped up on the counter while closing his eyes peacefully. Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman were doing their usual in the back, stocking, checking and preparing. Bickslow and Evergreen were basically seated up on one of the tables, having a go at it on their phones.

She had spent so much time observing, that she didn't notice the little bookworm waltzing up to her. "Juvia, do you have a ride?"

"Um yes, Juvia has a bus to catch" Lies. She knows that the last bus had probably left an hour ago.

"The bus Juvia? At this hour? Not to mention that it's four blocks away, AND it's raining." Levy crossed her arms at the obvious lying singer.

"Well it looks like Juvia has no choice, does she? Juvia will just walk" Juvia replied back

"Hell no sprinkler, I'm not just going to let you walk in the middle of the night, when it's raining, and when your apartment is about two hours away by foot. Not happening" Gajeel butted in on the conversation.

"Juvia can take care of her-"

"Cut the crap woman. Since I brought my motorbike o'er here, I can't take you home. Levy has to-"

"No it's fine! I can catch a ride with Lu-chan, right?" Levy brought up

"Levy, you live approximately forty minutes away from me, and I'm catching a ride with Natsu." Lucy answered

Act casual. "Juvia would prefer it if Gray-sama takes her home!" She replied with a swooning face.

"No way, and don't you live in Lucy's apartment building as well? It would be much easier for all of us if you'd just catch a ride with them." Gray rolled his eyes a bit.

Jerk.

"Yeah Juvia, just ride with me and Luce." Natsu exclaimed.

Seeing as if she had no other choice, even though it's the most frustrating choice she's ever made, she reluctantly agreed. "That's nice of you Natsu-san"

"Alright great! Let's go!" He pulled Lucy's hand and practically ran out of the diner with the poor girl.

"Levy, take Juvia's coat. You're wearing a tank top, and you're going to need it when you're riding with that doof." Juvia shrugged off the black coat and handed it over to the smaller girl.

"Thanks Ju-Chan, I forgot my coat earlier today, and I also forgot we had to work an extra shift the day." Levy replied sheepishly, putting her arms into the fabric.

"No problem Levy-Chan! You can just return it to Juvia tomorrow." Juvia beamed at the younger girl, clenching her umbrella in the process.

* * *

Don't you just hate constantly being the third wheel? How you're forced to be the loner in the backseat while the people in the front have the greatest time in their lives. When sometimes one of the wheels has a beautiful smile with a gorgeous personality and a voluptuous body to top it all off. How said wheel unmistakably fell in love with the wrong person, who you wish it was you? Or how you're constantly left out in the dark because there it practically no one there who knows what exactly you're going through. With no support, no back up. Just yourself falling constantly in a dark spiral heading only God knows where.

Juvia hates being the third wheel.

One exciting thing she discovered when riding with Natsu and Lucy is that they both have a passion for country.

Fucking country music.

They absolutely had to sing EVERY country song that played. As if listening to it wasn't torture enough.

"Oi! Leave it Natsu! I like this song." Lucy stopped the pink headed weirdo from changing the station because it wasn't country.

 _"..and now I'm itching for the tall grass and longing for the breeze. I need to step aside, just to see if I can breathe."_

Oh you've got to be fucking kidding. Out of all of the songs that Lucy had to stop on, it had to be this one. Juvia would honestly prefer the country songs if it meant not having to listen to this one.

"Juves! It's the first song we sung together!" Lucy cheered, clapping happily at the memory.

 _"You're voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other?"_

"Yeah, it is." Juvia replied blandly. She couldn't wait to go to the apartment and let out all of her frustrations.

 _"I don't want to ever love another, you'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain."_

A lightening bolt cackled through the sky and into a broken heart.

 _"Strike me down with lightening, let me feel you in my veins. I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain."_

She felt her dip a little bit, as she clutched her wrist in retaliation.

The rest of the song came as a blur, with Juvia shutting her eyes in attempt to block out all of the negative thoughts entering her mind. Breathe. Think about the others who care about Juvia, those who would throw everything away just to make Juvia happy again. Those who are always by Juvia's side, no matter how many times Juvia tries to push them away.

Oh god, Juvia is horrible to her friends.

She doesn't deserve any of them, because despite them being so kind to them she insists on pushing them away.

She all of a sudden felt an itching on her upper thighs and stomach. She began to grow uncomfortable with sitting, and breathing.

"Oi! Juvia!"

She shot her head back up at the sound of her name being called.

"Why are you crying?"

 _What? Since when did Juvia start crying?_

"Juvia apologizes, the song just reminded her of something sad." Lame excuse, she knows. She stopped the single tear flow with a swipe of her pale hand.

Lucy gave her a pained look, probably because she knew what Juvia went through in her earlier days living in Magnolia. "Okay, you know that I'm here whenever you need to let it out"

She sighed. "Juvia knows." And Lucy knows that was a lie, because Juvia had asked Lucy in her early stages of depression for some help, but she always was too busy hanging out with Natsu or doing school work to be there for her.

But Juvia didn't have the time or energy to argue.

"We're here." Natsu spoke up quietly, after the tension was already very thick.

In a hurry, Juvia exited out of the red ford mustang. As she smoothed down her buttoned up long sleeved white blouse, she entered the apartment building. She walked up the stairs instead of catching the elevator because her apartment was only on the second floor. Her black high heels clicked against the stairs, sighing of relief once she reached the door that held "2". Once Juvia pushed the door open, she suddenly realized something.

"Dammit." She sighed, realizing that she left the keys to her apartment in her black jacket. "Levy" She groaned, pushing the back of her head against the wall. "Fantastic."

What is she going to do now?

Wait.

No.

 **No.**

 **Absolutely not.**

She hasn't stayed with Lucy ever since that one sleepover she had with every girl from the Fairy Tail. She was still working in Phantom Lord back then for crying out loud! Besides, after that awkward encounter in Natsu's car, she knew that she'd have to confront and talk about why she cried.

Juvia sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the span of two hours.

In all honestly, Juvia did miss Lucy. She missed being close to her, not having all of the awkwardness surrounding them every time they tried to hold a conversation.

Oh, what the heck. It'll just be for the night anyway, and it's already late enough.

The ache in Juvia's back led her to make her final decision, her feet leading the way back towards the stairs.

Would it be awkward?

Of course.

Will there be a bit tension?

Definitely.

Will it be worth it?

Absolutely.

With three knocks on her door, the blunette widened her eyes in surprise when Lucy already opened the door.

It can't be that bad to stay one night, right?

"Love rival, Juvia needs to stay at your apartment because she forgot her keys."

The blonde looked at Juvia with a surprised expression, before chuckling in response. "Oh..sure Juvia!" She smiled, pulling the poor girl inside her quite large apartment.

Juvia has a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **Hi! So that was the first chapter of my newest and first** **fan fiction, please nicely leave in the reviews how I can make the characters or story better, without actually changing the plot of the story of course! XD I love feedback**

 **If you are confused, the characters are all basically in the modern world, living in New York City. They all work at Fairy Tail Diner, as they preform daily at said diner from 6-8 pm. At every Saturday, they have some type of theme night that reels in a lot of customers.**

 **More will be explained next chapter, I promise!**

 **Until next time,**

 **\- Angel of Demonics**

 **Songs mentioned in this chapter:**

 **Can't Help Falling in Love -Elvis Presley**

 **Thunder - Boys like Girls**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I really spent the time on this chapter to build and reflect on Lucy and Juvia's relationship, and to also show Juvia's other relationships with the rest of the Fairy Tail waitresses and waiters.

* * *

 **2\. Bleeding Love**

* * *

"Okay so I assume that you know where the bathroom is, considering your apartment is identical to mine. You're practically the same size as me so you can borrow one of my night gowns for the night. If you get hungry at night then I have some fruit salads in the fridge. I know how much you used to love fruit so that would work out just perfect. I was just about to watch an episode of The Family before going to bed, since I'm not really that tired. You can watch it with me if you want?"

Juvia almost didn't answer because she wasn't listening. "Oh! Yeah sure Juvia will watch with you after she changes."

"Alright. If you need anything I'll be in here. My bedroom is on the top floor straight ahead"

Juvia immediately nodded and hugged her wet umbrella close to her body. No matter what she always would find herself looking for comfort within the pink umbrella with hearts. She took a huge sigh before making her way up the stairs leading towards the second floor. Although there was a second floor, you could see everything basically from the bottom. Like, there was basically a railing separating the top floor from the bottom.

Juvia bit her plump lip, turning a light shade of blue because of how hard she was chewing it. It's not like she was afraid of Lucy, that wasn't the case. It just was awkward around Lucy, and Juvia didn't want it to be awkward. But, part of that was Juvia's fault.

..Ok all of it was Juvia's fault.

It's not like Juvia meant to grow some feelings toward her old best friend! Juvia knew that she's had this crush for a long while, but never acknowledged those feelings until just over two years ago. Distancing herself from Lucy might just make those feelings go away.

Obviously there is absolutely no chance of Lucy returning her feelings in a positive way. But in order to restore the relationship they used to have, she has to tell Lucy her feelings sooner or later.

Lucy probably would ask about Gray, considering everybody in New York City thinks that Juvia likes Gray.

Understandable.

She did kind of liked Gray in her earlier days, about four years ago. Moving to New York City and immediately meeting a shirtless handsome guy that's almost the same age as you that goes to the same high school? Who wouldn't have developed a crush.

But then she got curious.

Curious and confused.

Of course she knew for a while that she was different than everyone else. Playing with her dolls so that girls were with the girls and the boys were with the boys. Her first crush being Mary instead of Mark from science class. When she was dating Joseph in middle school, but was interested in Hannah as well.

She never accepted that she was bisexual until she moved out of Chicago, away from her abusive foster parents and living with Gajeel and his dad. Surprisingly, Metallicana had no problem taking care of Juvia for the time being, he even got promoted to own his own car shop in New York City.

Only Gajeel and Metallicana know about her sexuality, but she plans on changing that pretty soon. She just turned twenty last week, it's time to stop hiding who she truly is.

How did Juvia's brain go from one topic to the other in such a short time? Who knows. That's just how she is.

With a soft chuckle, Juvia ambled her way into Lucy's small bedroom.

When Juvia entered her bedroom, surprisingly the first thing she noticed was the brightness of colors. Her Hilton bed displayed against the wall, the platform dark magenta. Layed on top was hot pink covers with neon pink pillows against it.

Juvia has never seen so many shades of pink in one area before. She just shook her head and cackled, typical Lucy.

Setting aside her umbrella and purse next to the vanity mirror, Juvia admired the little light bulbs plastered around the looking glass. They shined down her many items of makeup and brushes, with hairspray and other hair products on the side. Juvia looked above the glass mirror and let out a tiny squeak.

The artwork was absolutely stunning, capturing the beauty and individuality of every single girl that was on the mural. The interesting part was that the girls on the wall had no face, or rather there was no face painted on. Only the hair and body stood out, while the head portion was left blank to the white wall. Juvia smiled up at the display, impressed at the detail and heart that was put into it.

Erza's hair was red as fire, justifying her personality. Cana's black high heel boots stood out with danger and wit. Ever's green jacket stood out with envy and pride, you could practically hear her smirk even tough it wasn't there. Levy's orange necklace captured her intelligence and confidence, while Mira and Lisanna's matching purple hand bags were radiating a warm and welcoming embrace. Lucy's hair was as bright as the stars, her golden main cascading in two ponytails.

And then there was Juvia. Her blue hair reminded her of the waves in the ocean, striking her with confidence and beauty. Juvia's hair color was more of a Azure color, while Levy's held a baby blue.

Confidence, huh?

Gray must have definitely painted this, considering how some of our personalities were spot on. The artist had to know the individuals painted in order for him to get everything right. She definitely had to talk about this to Gray later.

* * *

"Oh good! You're here. You've watched The Family, right? Can you answer this question, um, Is Adam really dead?"

Juvia gazed at the TV screen in confusion, before sighing and shaking her head. "Juvia thinks that you should just continue to watch, it'll be a lot better If she didn't spoil it for you."

Lucy groaned "But come on! There is three episodes left and it's killing me! We all know that Ben is a lying fuck and Willa is a pure fucked up bitch, but right now they are seriously hinting that Adam is really dead and I don't want him to be dead, just please tell me if he's alive."

Juvia took the cushion next to Lucy and giggled. "Juvia's not telling you."

"So he is alive!" Lucy concluded, smacking her hands together like she had solved the number one dangerous case in all of New York.

"Juvia didn't say that!"

"So he's dead!"

"Oh my gosh." Juvia groaned, and soon they both erupted in a fit of giggles.

They both decided to just watch the rest of the episode, even though Juvia already knew what happened and how it would all end. Lucy always got behind on the TV series. No matter what, she always would end up a few episodes behind everyone else. After Gray spoiled the Walking Dead ending for her she just gave up on TV series in general.

Poor Lucy.

"So that street battle, eh? Looks like Natsu and I are going against you and whoever you pick for your partner." Lucy brought up after a few minutes of mindlessly watching TV.

"Juvia is thinking about having Lisanna or Cana as her partner, but they both have an overtime shift that Friday night."

"Then have Levy do it with you, or Gajeel." Lucy replied easily

"They both are going to work with the track mixes and special effects that Juvia is going to request for the battle." She hugged both of her knees close to her body.

"Special effects? Do tell."

"Can't. It's a surprise."

"Aw that's not fair!" Lucy groaned and pushed Juvia's legs with her extended foot.

"Since there's obviously going to be a solo round, Juvia has to plan ahead and get some special effects. Nothing too flashy." Juvia shrugged.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the bluenette. "Last time you had something 'not too flashy' we had to drive Elfman to the hospital. Evergreen glared at you so much I swear she was going to turn you into stone."

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Well it's Elfman volunteered to play the Flame-O-Phone! How was Juvia supposed to know that he didn't know how to play a fire breathing saxophone! He told Juvia that real men didn't need instructions but Juvia thought he was just joking! Besides, the old man placed a ban on flame induced instruments.

"And, since Juvia has to redeem herself from last time, she has to prepare extra hard." She added.

"But you don't even know what the themes are going to be! How can you possibly be prepared for that."

"It doesn't matter what the theme is going to be, Juvia can pull off any genre." She smirked.

Lucy sighed. "To be honest, I'm kind of worried about the battle. What if I mess up and embarrass Natsu in front of the whole entire karaoke club!" Lucy flailed her arms in exaggeration.

"Woah, back up. Juvia is pretty sure that Natsu will embarrass himself before Lucy-chan could even get the chance to."

Lucy stared at her with a weird expression, before a wild grin started to spread across her face.

"What?"

"You called me Lucy-Chan." Lucy grinned. "You haven't called me Lucy-Chan since our last huge sleepover together, what, two years ago?"

Juvia's cheeks turned magenta, as her blush didn't go unnoticed from the blonde. "It has been a long time since we've had a decent conversation."

"Yeah, it has." Lucy sighed and also mumbled something inaudibly, so that Juvia couldn't hear.

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing." Lucy sighed, turning her attention back towards the television screen.

Juvia softly sighed, following Lucy's actions.

What a great conversation.

"Hey Juvia."

"Hm."

"Do you trust me?"

Juvia slightly widened her eyes at the question, feeling quite surprised at the bluntness. Well Juvia has known Lucy for a while now, so she knew that Lucy was always blunt and straight to the point when it comes to the people she's really close to. Juvia sighed quite loudly and leaned her head back onto the couch cushion. "O-of course." She breathed out.

Lucy beamed at the response. "G-great! That's refreshing to hear! So now you don't have to call me love-rival, right?"

 _Oh._

So that's what this conversation is about.

"I mean, you already know that Natsu and I have been dating for around two years now, so you should know that I have zero romantic feelings towards Gray. Like, nothing. Nothing is there."

"Do you think Juvia is stupid?" Juvia snapped a little harshly

Lucy widened her eyes. "W-what? N-no of course not!"

"Juvia knows that you love Natsu-san, Lucy! Juvia knows that there is no chance of you liking Gray because of how much you respect our friendship! Juvia knows that there is no reason for her to call you love-rival! So why does Lucy take it seriously whenever Juvia calls you love-rival! Juvia doesn't even like-" Her breathe got caught in her throat, and was very glad that she stopped herself before she was able to finish her sentence.

Lucy tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. Confusion was written all over her face as she stared the bluenette down. "I-"

"Juvia is sorry.." She rubbed her exposed arms in worry. "She shouldn't have yelled." She said in a bland tone. Looking down at her lap and twiddling her thumbs, she eased up from the gray love seat couch and sighed. "Juvia will blow up the air mattress for bed."

Lucy frowned at the younger girl's actions. "Juvia, are you sur-"

"Yes! Juvia is sure!" Her words came out harsher than they intended to. "It has been a long day for Juvia, she just wishes that she could go to sleep. Goodnight Lucy." She refrained herself from saying 'chan'.

Lucy wasn't having it. "Please talk to me Juvia, I want things to be the way they used to be! When we used to tell everything to each other, and having a conversation without it being awkward! I don't know what happened or what I did to make you neglect yourself from m-"

"You didn't do anything! You know that Juvia was going through hard times back then-"

"That doesn't mean that you have to neglect your best friend Juvia! You could have went to me for help Juvia! I was always there for you!" Lucy exclaimed

The bluenette narrowed her eyes and glared. Sure, Lucy helped out with the simpler things. Back when Juvia was around fourteen and she felt a little down because of the big move from Chicago to New York. Her depression wasn't as that terrible back then. But then, it grew into more of a problem two years later.

Lucy wasn't there for her then.

Lucy was too busy hanging out with Natsu.

"Whatever Lucy, just forget about it." Juvia turned away from the beautiful blonde and trotted over towards the stairs.

" _You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid!"_ Lucy suddenly busted out.

Juvia holted on the fifth step, but refused to turn around to look at the girl.

" _Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore."_ Lucy sung with a smile, knowing that Juvia couldn't resist to a duet like this. _"Because for the first time in forever, I finally understand! For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand."_ She moved her feet closer to the stairs, just mere feet away from the bluenette. _"We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear! Because for the first time in forever, I will be right here."_

Juvia shook her head and chuckled.

This girl is really persistent for their friendship. " _Lucy, please go back home."_ Even though she lived here. _"Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."_ She finally turned around and looked into her eyes.

Man, couldn't she have chosen a more suitable song for this predicament?

 _"Yeah but-"_

 _"I know, you mean well. But leave me be, yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free! Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me."_ Juvia giggled as she put a fist against her chest, to amplify her acting skills.

 _"Actually we're not.."_

 _"What do you mean you're not?"_

 _"I get the feeling you don't know."_

 _"What do I not know?!"_

 _"Magnolia's in deep, deep, deep, deep...snow."_

 _"W-what?"_

 _"You kind of set of a eternal winter, everywhere"_

 _"Everywhere?"_

 _"But it's okay! You can just unfreeze it!"_

 _"No I can't! I-I don't know how!"_

 _"Sure you can! I know you can!"_ Lucy walked up some of the steps to emphasize the dramatic feel.

 _"Because for the first time in forever.."_  
 _"Ohh I'm such a fool! I can't be free!"_ Our voices merged as we begun to sing different melodies.

 _"You don't have to be afraid.."_  
 _"No escape from the storm inside of me!"_

 _"We can work this out together!"_  
 _"I can't control the curse!"_ Inch by inch the both of us walked up the stairs, as the song began to get more and more dramatic by the second.

 _"We'll reverse the storm you've made.."_  
 _"Oohhh, Lucy, please you'll only make it worse!"_

 _"..don't panic.."_  
 _"There's so much fear!"_

 _"We'll make the sun shine bright!"_  
 _"You're not safe here!"_

 _"We can face this thing together!"_  
 _"Oh!"_

 _"We can change this winter weather!"_  
 _Juvia started to go up an octave. "Ahhhh"_

 _"And everything will be alright.."_  
 _"I CAN'T!_ " Juvia reached the top step of the stairs and forcefully turned towards Lucy, who mocking a fake hurting sound, pretending to hold her chest in pain.

Both of the two waitresses were out of breath, puffing their chests like they just got out of a boxing match.

"Holy shit." They both said at the same time. The two girls just looked at each other for a while, trying to fathom what the hell just happened between them.

"Did we just-"

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy slapped her knee and started bawling of laughter. She was like, legit red-faced tears in the eyes kind of laughter.

Juvia chuckled and shook her head. "Juvia still can't believe that you trapped her into singing one of her favorite Disney duets. That was low."

Lucy coughed for some air, before breathing in and out for some measure. "I had to do it! I couldn't help myself.." She breathed in slowly. "..I-it was one of your favorite songs off of the movie so I-"

"It's alright, Juvia gets it. Though, couldn't Lucy-Chan have chosen a more appropriate song?"

Lucy calmed down a bit and smiled brightly. "It was the only duet I could think of at the moment!" Lucy cleared her throat. "Alright, it's really late. We should get some sleep. I'll shut down everything down here while you can head up to my room to get comfortable. I'll be up in a moment."

"Don't keep Juvia waiting." She waved off, making her way towards the hot pink bedroom.

* * *

"Remember that sleepover when Erza dared Levy-Chan to flash random guys on snapchat." Lucy brought up while making up her messy bed.

"Or when she hid all of our clothes when we went skinny dipping that one vacation." Juvia added as she she snooped through Lucy's closet.

"Or when she played Kanye West so loudly on her way to the funeral, that EVERYBODY heard 'Now if I fuck this model, and she just bleached her asshole.' while burying the body"

"That was literally three weeks ago."

Lucy threw her head back and let out a joyous laughter. "R-remember when Erza tried to convince Mr. Galuski that Taylor Swift ended the Cold War."

"..and then we found Mr. Galuski crying on the bathroom floor about ten minutes later."

"Remember when she locked you and Gray inside of a closet last year's Christmas party to 'confess your undying love for each other.'"

Juvia forced out a laugh. "Yeah, remind Juvia to never invite Erza to any of her future parties."

"Yeah..what DID happen in that closet, Juves?"

Juvia coughed. "Oh would you look at the time, it's already 3:49! We should definitely get some sleep." She stretched and plopped down on the eye sour of a bed.

"Don't try to avoid the question!"

"Juvia is not trying to avoid the question! She's just simply shifting the conversation to avoid an awkward situation."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the bluenette. "That's called avoiding the question."

Juvia decided to grumble as a response.

"Fine." Lucy flattened out the wrinkles on her bed as Juvia plopped down next to her with an understanding expression. "You can tell me later, but just know that your silence means that I'm just going to assume you two had sex in there."

Juvia coughed violently, which urged the blonde to take charge and hit the poor girl on the back a couple of times.

"Excuse me!?" She wheezed.

"Well what did happen?!" Lucy laughed at Juvia's distress.

"N-nothing!" Juvia blushed

"You're blushing oh my gosh, you guys DID have-"

"Do not finish that sentence!" Juvia rushed and placed her pale hand over the blonde's mouth. "We just talked in there, nothing major happened."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and gently pushed the hand off of her mouth. "Juvia, everything that has to do with Gray is something major. Are you feeling well?"

The blunette rolled her eyes. "Juvia is perfectly fine, she would have told you already if something happened."

"He didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

"Gray-sama would never hurt Juvia!" Juvia mocked hurt, placing a hand above her heart."

Lucy just shook her head and chuckled. "I know Juvia, I know." The country singer yawned and stretched, rubbing her arms in the process. "Get in the covers with me." She whined.

Juvia shied away and crossed her arms. "J-Juvia could just blow up the air mattress."

"Nonsense!" Argued Lucy. "Besides about two days ago a certain drunk bartender crashed here and puked all over that air mattress."

"Cana." They both whispered with a sweat drop.

"So, you could either sleep on the bedroom floor, the uncomfortable couch downstairs, or the wonderfully warm pink bed with your sort of best friend."

Juvia chuckled.

 _Sort of best friend,_ huh?

Lucy always seems to find a way to sneak into her heart. Juvia knows that it's wrong to love your best friend, and painful it all could be seeing someone you love, love someone else. That's why she distanced herself herself from Lucy. Not because she thought it would lessen her feelings for the blonde (they actually grew stronger), it was because it was hurting Juvia to be so close to someone that she can't have.

"You're really warm." Lucy commented from the side of her.

..What?

When and how did Juvia get inside Lucy's bed?

"I remember when it was me, you, Cana, and Levy. Doing each other's hair and prank calling the boys every chance we got. We all somehow squeezed the four of us into my Cheetah Girl's twin bed, and every night Cana would keep kicking me off the bed." She giggled.

"It wasn't just you.." Juvia chuckled. "Ever since Juvia grew from a B cup to D cup, her hands would never fail to grope Juvia. That bed being small was just an excuse for Cana to get closer to Juvia to fondle her."

Juvia could feel Lucy's laughter tickle the back of her neck.

"But we have to give it to Cana for bringing all of us so close together. If it weren't for her, then I don't think I would still be this close to everyone."

"Juvia supposes so.." She thought about Cana and all of the times she has invaded their privacy to break everybody's shells. Even though the brunette goes too far sometimes, we still love her no matter what.

"Remember that acapella girl group Cana started with us." Lucy giggled. "We were a hot mess."

"Oh yeah! We only performed like, once. We only had like, twelve people at Cana's Dad Gildarts Bar. We sounded terrible, so we never preformed again." Juvia responded.

"Maybe we should get the group back together."

Juvia laughed at the thought. "Juvia promised herself to never wear hot pink leggings and glitter lipstick ever again."

"HA! We don't have to wear those ridiculous outfits ever again! I honestly don't understand why Mira picked out those outfits but we're not going to question her. Maybe we can get together again and sing acapella for a theme night! I heard that after Arabian Nights this weekend, it's going to be All About Adele. If we ask Makarov then maybe we can consider it?"

Juvia groaned and thought about it for a second. "We'll have to see with the other's tomorrow. If everybody says yes, then Juvia guesses that she will participate."

"Oh my gosh that would be so awesome! All of us singing together again! The strangest thing, was that we all had an obsession with Leona Lewis, so the first song we sung together was-"

"Bleeding Love!" Juvia exclaimed loudly, clapping her hands together with joy. "Juvia used to love that song!" She squealed.

"How did it go again..um.." Lucy paused to think of the words, humming to the melody of the song.

 _"Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain."_ Juvia followed Lucy's humming as she nodded excitedly.

 _"Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain. Time starts to pass before you know that you're frozen."_ Lucy shuffled around in bed, sitting up so that she could look into Juvia's eyes as she sung.

 _"But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open and I.."_ Juvia avoided eye contact with Lucy and crossed her arms.

 _"..keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love. I keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love. I keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love."_

 _"You cut me open.."_ Juvia and Lucy both sung the last words together, looking into each other's eyes.

Neither singer said a word to each other for a while, they just stared into the other's eyes. It was like the both of them knew what the other was thinking, and it frightened them. Breathing hard, the two of them both knew that this song was different. It wasn't a light-heartened musical song that three year old's still sing today. No, this song had something more to it. This time actually held..

Meaning.

 _"_ I-it's getting late. We should head to bed, we have to get up early in the morning." Juvia broke eye contact and laid down on the fluffy pink sheets.

"Juvia." Lucy started.

"Don't." Juvia croaked, hugging the blankets closer to her chest.

Juvia felt Lucy shuffle in the bed a bit, before feeling her turn off the bedroom lights completely.

 _I don't care what they say..I'm in love with you._

* * *

 **Hello again! Sorry about the almost two month delay, school just had started and I had no time to myself. I'm just glad that I finished this chapter, but I hope that I will update faster for you guys! I'll try to stay on task and schedule.**

 **Thank you so much if you took the time to Favorite, Follow, or Review! You are literally one my favorite people if you do so!**

 **Until next time,**

 **\- Angel of Demonics**

 **Songs mentioned in this chapter:**

 **For the First Time in Forever (Reprise) - Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell**

 **Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Once again I just want to appreciate your reviews and for you taking your time to comment on my story. Every single follow, favorite, and review mean so much to me! HUGE thanks to **SenSen, Srobinson1, Latia2913, Shizuka Pamela, Guest, fairychime-diamond47, and Jozanimelover** for reviewing :3 I'll respond to you at the end of the chapter. Now without further a due, chapter 3 of She's The Creep.

* * *

 **3\. Colors.**

* * *

Warms limbs were tangled underneath the hot pink sheets. A couple of soft snores filled the room as the two girls continued to lay there in a deep sleep. There was a soft and peaceful era inside of the bedroom.

 _"Fairy, where are you going? Hikari zenbu atsumete!"_

The bluenette's eyes snapped open once hearing her familiar ring tone, groaning at it's continuous ring. She felt around with her left hand for the phone, where it would usually be on her nightstand. When coming up with nothing, Juvia sighed and lifted her head. Squinting her eyes and looking around the pink inducted room, and sighed, trying to focus her vision. Since when did Juvia have such pink things in her room?

Juvia heard the vibrations of her phone, as the movement was felt from under her left upper thigh. She groaned and felt underneath the area. Once she had a grip on the cellular device, she yanked it from under her and mentally wanted to slap herself once she realized she missed the call.

She flinched at the cell phone's brightness, and struggled to turn it down to a 10%. But once she finally managed to do so, Juvia moaned in agony.

 **8 missed calls from BookWWorm**

 **13 new messages from BookWWorm**

 **Snapchat from LevyyveL**

 **Snapchat from LevyyveL**

 **Snapchat from BookWWorm's BF**

 **1 new message from Sister Cana**

 **2 missed calls from Sister Cana**

 **girlwhocriedanime just reblogged a photo**

 **bookaquariums sent you a message on tumblr: ANSWVER MEH NOOW-**

She's wasn't even going to bother reading the rest of her notifications, mostly because they're either all from Tumblr or they're all from Levy. Maybe she should call Levy back, she seems upset.

She swiped Levi's notification to call her back, and prepared for her angry tiny voice to blast her ear drums.

"Mornin' Levi-Chan."

"Where the flamingo are you!"

Juvia looked around her surroundings and widened her eyes. "...not in Juvia's room apparently."

"What?" Levy questioned.

Juvia glanced over to her left and had a mini heart attack when she saw her beautiful blonde friend's back facing her. She took deep breaths to calm her heart beat, mildly confused on why she was in Lucy's bed.

"Huh?" She responded once she realized that she was still on the phone with Levy. "Could you repeat that?"

Levy huffed in annoyance. "I said, you were supposed to call me last night. And on top of that, you were supposed to be at Mermaid's Dance Academy about twenty minutes ago!"

Juvia gasped in realization and nodded frantically. "Juvia is so sorry! She slept in late. She'll be there in ten minutes!"

"You better! And check on Lucy's apartment because she's late too! If you two don't get down here so help me Go-" The rest of it Juvia couldn't make out because it when Levy gets too worked up over something, she tends to skip over words or says them too quickly.

"Don't worry Levi-Chan!" Juvia hung up her phone, ignoring her protests and angry Chihuahua like noises. Juvia sighed and slowly turned over to Lucy.

The side of her flushed face was lying down on the pillow, her wild yellow hair was splattered onto the pillow. Her arms were stretched out towards Juvia as if Juvia had been there before.

She probably has.

"Lucy.." Juvia cooed, rocking Lucy's shoulder's gently. Lucy let out an adorable whimper that made Juvia's insides basically melt. "C-come on Lucy, if we don't leave now the-"

Juvia was interrupted by another buzz in her phone. She sighed and took it out, wincing at the text message sent from none other than Levy.

 **BookWWorm:**

 **if you're not here in five minutes I wILL BREAK yOUR SPINe wiTH MY TINY POWERFUL CLAWS**

Juvia widened her eyes. "Lucy wake the hell up!" She shouted, jumping out of the warm bed and onto the hardwood floor.

Lucy's eyes shot open as she sat up abruptly, groaning as she did so. "W-Wha?"

"We have to be at the dance company in five minutes or Levy will break our spines with her powerful claws! Now where are your workout clothes Juvia only has her working uniform from last night!"

Lucy squinted her eyes and yawned. "What? What about spines?"

"There is no time for those type of questions!" Juvia pulled open Lucy's clothing wardrobe and frantically searched for something decent or athletic to wear. "Get your lazy bum up and help Juvia!

* * *

Juvia has never felt so panicked and rushed in her entire life. Whenever Levy threatens you (which is very often), you better take it seriously. There was this one time where Juvia made the awful mistake of doubting Levy's threatening abilities. Long story short, she ended up stranded in the middle of Jarafer Lake with nothing but her mattress and her pajamas. It took approximately _two hours_ for Juvia to swim back to the camp site. Never again will Juvia make that awful mistake of doubting Levy McGarden. Literally, ask anybody in Fairy Tail diner. They will back up that statement one hundred percent.

"Juvia, I'm pretty sure Levy won't strand you in the middle of a lake because we're fifteen minutes to a dance rehearsal."

"Lucy, did you have to swim two hours with nothing but your pajamas back to a camp site with no water, no food, and no way of telling where the fuck you were?"

"..Um, I don't think that was my poin-"

"Juvia thought she was going to die!"

"Well Levy-Chan knew that you were a really good swimmer!" Lucy picked up her pace to match Juvia's speed running. "And if you hadn't had been almost three hours late to pick her up that morning then maybe it wouldn't have gotten so bad."

"Well It's not Juvia's fault! She just woke up a little later than usual."

"Knowing you, you were probably up reading fanfiction."

Juvia narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Juvia's fanfiction days are over."

"Juvia I have been following your Tumblr account for four years. And If I can recall, I remember you reblogging an gay smut masterlist by accident."

Juvia widened her eyes. "You _saw_ that?"

"Oh honey, I literally read every piece of fanfic that was on that list." Lucy admitted, crossing her arms underneath her yellow and black nike sports bra.

"You understand." Juvia whole-heartedly put her hand on her chest.

The two girls continued to sort of run towards the dance company. Both of them were dressed athletically, with matching sets of Nike apparel. Juvia wore her (Lucy's) blue and black Nike sports bra with a running jacket.

"We should have asked Natsu for a ride.." Lucy paused to take a breathe from running, "..that would have been easier than intimidatingly jogging towards our destination."

Juvia went a little quiet, silently debating whether or not to respond to Lucy's statement.

Natsu.

Every single time Lucy is around Juvia, she always has to bring up Natsu. Yeah sure, he's her boyfriend or whatever. But give Juvia a break, couldn't Lucy ever have a decent conversation without bringing up Natsu?

Maybe it's just Juvia's jealousy getting the best of her. But to her defense, it has been getting very annoying lately.

"Juvia?" Lucy brought the blunette out of her crazy thoughts and imagination.

"Hm?" Juvia snapped out of it and looked towards her complicated friend.

"We're here." She spoke softly, gesturing towards the front of the building with other her hand on her hip.

Juvia looked up towards the run down facility and sighed at the state it was in. "It's too bad how out of shape this facility is, they have really great teachers and dancers working here."

"I know right." Lucy sighed. "Let's hurry up and get in here before we end up with no spines."

Juvia and Lucy made their way inside the dance company and was immediately greeted with messy brown hair, cat ears, and a wide smile. "Hi Guys! How are you I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Morning Milliana-san." Juvia and Lucy chanted in unison.

"Good morning! The rest of the girls are in Room B, I think. That's where Kagura-nee is teaching as of right now." Milliana pointed back to the rooms in the hallway. "And by the way, I'd hurry if I were you. One of the girls, the short one, said she was blue, white, and red of anger."

Juvia would have laughed if she wasn't scared shitless at the moment. Shivers went down the girls spines as they hurriedly made their way down the hallway where the studio rooms lied. Once they entered the room, they were surprised to see everything going..smoothly? Levy wasn't screaming and plotting for revenge, and Kagura was just warming them up with a Zumba dance to Shakira's whenever wherever.

"Hey Juvia-chan! Lucy-chan! Why don't you join us for our workout warm-STRAIGHTEN YOUR ARMS CANA! It'll be fun! come on in!"

Juvia and Lucy were practically glued to the floor, with blank and surprised expressions planted on their faces.

"Don't worry Lu-chan and Ju-chan, I'll get my _revenge_ some other time. For now, come and join us." Levy smiled over at Juvia and Lucy, as if she wasn't just threatening their entire life existence about a half hour ago.

"Well, at least we're safe?" Lucy quietly said, wiping some of the sweat that began to form in the last five minutes.

"For now." Juvia groaned, setting down her gym bag by the wall, shedding off her jacket along with it.

"Alright ladies, since you missed the first session of the warm up, I'm going to have to make you run around the building twice at the end of class. Maybe once, if you put in effort for the rest of the class." Kagura took a huge breath and place her hands on her sweaty hips. "..but for now, just jump right in. Alright girls music change! You know the drill." She smiled and clapped her hands twice, running quickly towards the speaker.

"Instead of Work, can we please do Cheap Thrills as the second part of the warm up?" Mira rose her hand quickly, while her spoke as soft as her personality.

Kagura bent down and started to play with the playlist on her phone. "You guys want to do Cheap Thrills?"

"Yes! The Rihanna song is too complicated to dance to." Cana smiled brightly and sighed of relief.

"If that's what you guys want, I don't see no problem with it." Kagura searched through her phone for the song. While she was doing that, Lucy and Juvia decided to get in the formation that Kagura had put them in about two weeks ago. "After this, we will work on our group routine for this Saturday. We will drill it non-stop until it's absolutely _perfect_!" Kagura started to swing her hips while the music started to play behind her. "Follow my lead! Are we ready?"

"Let's go!" "Yes!" "Let's get this started!"

"This song is all about enjoying life even when you're broke! Do we all feel that message right now?!"

"Hell yeah!"

"That's right! If we're feeling that message right now, I want you to dance from your soul! Let's start this! 5, 6, 7 and 8 swing your arms to the right, left, up and down. Right, left, up and down. Repeat this two more times." Kagura started to swing her hips and arms to the beat.

 _Come on, come on, turn the radio on. It's Friday night and I won't be long. Gotta do my hair, I put my make up on. It's Friday night and I won't be long._

"Jump together, hit side and up. Side and up, 7 and 8 and grind! 2, 3, 4 and grind! Erza! Your hips need to be more centered, yas! Perfect!"

 _No I ain't got cash. I ain't got cash. But I got you baby. Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight!_

"Now make it rain! Make it rain, 2, 3, 4, now run in place! Ladies! I want your knees where my knees are! Juvia! Do you see my knees? Higher! Higher! Yes!"

Juvia has a feeling that this rehearsal is going to take more than one hour.

* * *

Just like Juvia predicted, the girl group was done and over with their routine until it was 'perfected' three hours later. Juvia and Lucy are lucky that Kagura gave them a break, by deciding not to let them run around the dance building. After running the routine for two and half hours straight, she figured that was torture enough.

"What are you girls doing after this? Erza and I were thinking about getting our nails done." Mira spoke up after Kagura had ended the practice. The girls were now just picking up their belongings from the side of the room.

"Well Levy-chan, Juvia-chan, Cana-chan and I have a shift at the diner in about two hours. I might just go back to my apartment, take a shower, grab a snack, and just relax until the shift. You girls are welcomed to come to my apartment if you want?" Lucy made her way towards the rest of the group, after retrieving her bags and jacket from the front mirror.

"Mira and I might come over when we're done with our nails." Erza sighed and cracked a few of the knuckles in her hand. "Though I might just take a long nap, Kagura has been putting a lot of effort to make us look perfect on Saturday."

"Let's be honest, Erza. We're going to look perfect either way. We could show up, burp into a microphone and then walk off, and we'd still get a standing ovation." Cana laughed and walked through the studio doors, as the girls began to follow her outside of the studio room.

"Thank you, Milliana-san! See you soon!" Lucy waved to the adorable girl, as she politely gave a warm smile to her.

"You're welcome! Please, visit anytime you can!" Milliana had a smiled that reached her eyes.

"We will!" Levy smiled and waved, as the group of girls exited the small building. When they reached outside, it was surpsingly warm to be in the middle of such a rainy month.

"Alright girls, Natsu should be here to pick me up any minute now. Juvia do you need a rid-"

"No." She hurridly shook her head as memories of fast driving and bad country music entered her head.

"Alright then."

There was an awkward pause before Levy decided to finally speak up, "Oh! Juju-chan! Don't forget your jacket that you leant to me last night."

"Oh, thank you so much! Juvia was going to forget." She giggled and took back the jacket, tucking it under her arm.

"You also left your keys inside of the pocket, did you have a spare key to get inside of your apartment?" Levy followed up.

"Oh she-" Lucy started, but Juvia quickly intervened.

"Yes, Juvia did have a spare key. She does tend to forget her keys very often." Juvia bit the inside of her lip and tried avoiding eye contact with Lucy, who was staring at Juvia with confusion and...hurt.

"Well that's good! I was worried that you were going to be locked out of your apartment. But I didn't discover your keys until this morning."

"It's totally fine Levy-chan, It's not your fault!" She smiled. She bit her lip and sighed, feeling the hard stares of the blonde from a few feet away.

"Ah! I almost forgot. Last night, Juvi-" Lucy coughed and closed her eyes."..I was thinking about the past, and I was thinking about bringing the girl group back together!"

Yet another awkward silence filled the air as Lucy mentioned those words. The girls stared wide-eyed at her, looking around at each other almost as if they were saying 'Did she really just say that?'

"Lucy, we promised to never speak of that acapella group ever again." Erza's stern voice cause Lucy to coward in her presence.

"What made you want to ever bring that horrible, monstrous, group back together. Honestly I wanted to kill you all." Levy shivered, thinking of the horrible times.

"Oh come on guys! Since then, our voices matured so much! We don't have to wear those silly awful costumes we had. We don't have to sing everything Beyonce and Madonna. We could branch out, and start small. Maybe-"

"At the All About Adele theme night in a couple of weeks." Juvia intervened, speaking softly and staring directly at the ground.

Lucy coughed and nodded. "Y-yes, that could be perfect."

Mira shyed away and stared at the ground. "I thought the costumes were lovely."

"Mira, sweetie." Cana layed a hand on the platinum blonde's shoulder "..you made us wear hot pink everything and maybe neon if we were lucky. I wanted to light myself on fire after seeing the pictures."

"We should discuss this! I think it could turn out great. I mean, what could go wrong?" Lucy awkwardly smiled and stared at the four five stubborn girls.

"I'll think about it.." Levy muttered.

"Yeah uh.." Erza started, "I'll talk it over with Mira. It might happen, I'm not sure."

"Count me in." Cana stated, "I mean, without the pigtails and pink, our matured killer voices, and our outstanding looks, we might actually be amazing."

"Thanks, Cana." Lucy smiled at her.

Realizing that Juvia was the only one who didn't answer, everyone turned their attention on her. She widened her eyes, only to quickly blurt out, "Juvia will..do it if everybody else agrees. It's kind of hard to be in acapella group with only two people."

"Yes, thats true." Levy giggled, and coughed right afterwards "..and by the way Juvia, how are you getting home?"

"Oh, Juvia will just walk."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride with Natsu and I? It's literally no problem since we live in the same building."

"Juvia knows but, she has to drop by downtown to shop for a few things before heading home." She was beginning to become slick at lying so easily, it was scaring her.

The girls seemed to believe Juvia's lie, because in their minds what would Juvia be lying for?

"Alright, just don't be late for the shift in two hours. You know how mad Makarov can get whenever someone clocks in late."

"Juvia understands. She will see you guys soon!" Juvia turned her heels and walked the other direction, but not before waving goodbye to her group of friends.

Once she was far enough from the girls, Juvia exhaled a breath she was holding in for a while. She snugged the athletic jacket closer to her frame, feeling the slight breeze tickle her neck.

Why must Juvia be so difficult sometimes?

She could have easily just taken the ride with Lucy-san, and called it a day. She could've taken a nice bath, catch up on some of her essays, and maybe even just read a little.

But no.

She could've just said that she was with Lucy all night. There was no harm in telling the girls she's known for almost nine years. But she guesses that she was too embarrassed to answer the question. Before that, Lucy and Juvia haven't really had a proper conversation for almost a year. So imagine the surprise on everyone's faces when Juvia says, "Oh, Juvia slept over at Lucy's apartment, did a musical number, sung a song, cuddled and then slept in the same bed with each other." Who would actually believe that story? Juvia figured that it was just easier to go with a simple little white lie.

Besides, Juvia is too dumb to get a spare key made anyway.

* * *

"Laki! Juvia has four more new orders for you. They requested for your special of the day." Juvia presented her with four more pads of food orders.

"I have about five of them ready over here. Three of them are for your tables. Lucy should be coming around to pick the others up in a few seconds."

"Talk about rush hour." Juvia chuckled and grabbed the platter of food for one of the tables.

Serving food and waiting tables are the highlight of Juvia's day. It might sound a bit weird, but Juvia wouldn't trade the world to give up being a waitress and bonding with the people she calls family. Almost five years ago, Juvia wouldn't have believed that she could have ever made friends. She was the loner, the girl whose' hair matched her sad and depressing personality. Being accepted within their family almost immediately after the first ten seconds of meeting them. It's funny how many things can change and occur within a six year time frame. But Juvia wouldn't have made it without the help of her Fairy Tail Family.

"Juju! You're on stage in five." Cana nudged her a tiny bit when she walked past Juvia.

"Got it." Juvia commented, her eyes searching for the table who ordered two of Laki's specials, fairy fries, and two colas. She spotted the table near the back of her section and made her way towards them. "Hi there!" She greeted, "Two Laki specials, fairy fries, and two colas?"

She gave the table their food after they chorused their thank you to her. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She picked back up the tray and trotted over near Levy, who was coming back with a try of food. "Do you mind covering Juvia's recent tables? She has to get mic'd up for her performance."

"No problem." Levy passed her with a small smile. "..also requested for us to do a duet for our closing hour."

"Juvia heard, we can talk about it later." Once Juvia went to the back and dropped the empty tray, she couldn't help but to think why it was so busy. Usually Thursday nights aren't really so rushed and exhilarating. Fridays and mostly Saturday nights are their most packed nights. But regardless, Juvia wouldn't have it any other way.

Juvia spotted Gajeel and Gray over by the left side of stage area, as she started to clear her throat. "What song is Juvia singing?"

"Any song you want." Gajeel was searching through the body mics, knowing that Juvia didn't like singing in the microphone stand.

"..Any song you want by Halsey." Gray added, "The customers voted for you to sing Halsey over Beyoncé."

"Smart choice, Juvia always valued their opinions." Juvia turned around to let Gajeel pin the body mic on her jeans. "Will Juvia be having a live band or a karaoke version?"

"Depends on which song you pick."

"Colors."

Gajeel taped the mic to her cheek and tapped both sides lightly. "Then Karaoke version it is."

Juvia smiled and looked at the two boys. "Juvia will be ready in two minut-

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" The short man was smiling happily as he stood center stage. "As usual, it is our mid-hour special, and what comes with our mid-hour special? That's right! So we're going to have our lovely miss Juvia come up here and sing us a song. Are you ready Juvia?"

"Juvia guesses so.." Juvia sighed and rolled her eyes while nodding, giving her boss a thumbs up.

"Excellent! Now ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to, Juvia Lockser!"

Juvia smiled sheepishly and tightened her apron from the back. With a huge breath she walked up the two small stairs and greeted her boss on stage. "Thank you, sir." She turned to the costumers and smiled welcomly towards them. "How are you guys feeling tonight?"

A wave of responses echoed through the diner, the ones that were most heard were 'good' and 'hungry'.

"Juvia is glad you all feel that way. And don't worry, your food will be coming out shortly." She giggled and walked around the stage some more, "Juvia heard that you guys wanted her to sing some Halsey? Smart choice. Juvia could never sing a Beyoncé song as good as her. Did you hear that she was having twin boys? Yeah. Well that's what the news article said. It's only a theory, don't worry. Alright alright, Juvia will stop stalling."

Out of the corner of her eye, Juvia spotted Gajeel giving her the thumbs up, indicating that they were ready to start.

"Juvia will be singing Colors, if that's alright with you guys. This song goes out to a special someone out there." She turned to Gray and waved, but in her mind she mentally wanted to slap herself for portraying such lie.

Juvia took a breath and mindlessly flicked her waist length blue hair over her shoulders she sighed contently, closing her eyes in the process.

 _Just breath._

 _"Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so._ _You said your mother only smiled on her TV show. You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope. I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old."_

Juvia smiled and finally felt comfortable enough to move around and strut, since this was supposed to be a fun loving song. " _Everything is blue._ _His pills, his hands, his jeans. And now I'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams. And it's blue. And it's blue."_

Inside of Juvia's mind, there wasn't any conflicts and problems. Whenever she sings, she forgets all of her troubles and lives in the song. She imagines that she is the girl inside of the song. She is Halsey, and Halsey doesn't have to worry about the problems that Juvia has. " _You were a vision in the morning when the light came through. I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you. You said you'll never be forgiven till your boys are too. And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you."_

That's why it's so easy for Juvia to sing in first person, instead of her usual third person ways.

" _You're dripping like a saturated sunrise. You're spilling like an overflowing sink. You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece. And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink."_

 _"Juvia!"_

She stopped in her tracks.

 _"Juju-chan! D_ _on't ignore us!" Levy smiled with Lucy, their prominent pigtails and bright colored clothing through Juvia off. Why were they were such bright clothes?_

 _"Levy-chan and I were just starting this painting. Do you want to help us?" Juvia could remember their smiling faces, with Lucy's old 14 year old braces and pink glasses. The two of them quickly motioned Juvia over to their living room floor._

 _"Mr. Makarov is cooking us breakfast." Lucy handed Juvia a paintbrush, "He says that once we all get old enough next year, we can all work at his place in Fairy Tail diner!"_

 _"B-but don't you guys already work there?"_

 _"Shh.." Levy giggled. "It isn't legal until we're fifteen or sixteen. But Makarov says as long as our hearts are put into it, then we can work wherever we want and whenever we want."_

 _"Juvia doesn't know.." The young Juvia shied away in worry, "She doesn't think that she'll be ready for a place like Fairy Tail."_

 _"Why not, Juvia?" Lucy smiled, "Fairy Tail is a great place! Natsu,, Gray, Erza, Levy, Cana, Mira, and others have been there since they were little kids! Even though I got here just under three years ago, they already treat me like..family!"_

 _"Juvia already has her family."_

 _"Yes, Gajeel and Metallicana are, But it doesn't hurt to grow your family every once in a while." Levy shrugged, "At the foster home, I consider all of my foster brother and sisters my family. Gray is my family, Natsu is my family, and since Lucy joined just recently, she is my family too! You're my family as well Juju-chan!"_

 _"J-Juvia?" She pointed to herself in disbelief. "But she's not in the foster home, like you and Lucy-chan."_

 _"Yes! But that doesn't mean we don't love you." Levy smiled, "You don't have to be in the foster home, or Fairy Tail, in order for us to love you. We love you for who you are."_

"Juvia! Are you there?" Gajeel kept waving his hand in front of the stunned girls face. "Cana! Smack her into reality!"

"No way! I could never hurt my baby."

"Wait..I think she's coming back into consciousness. Her eyes are looking around." Levy pushed Gajeel out of the way and took ahold of her shoulders. "Juvia, can you hear me?"

"Wh-what's going on?" Juvia's words were slow, but they were understandable.

"You blanked out for a minute on stage, had to get you out of the light." Levy muttered, gesturing towards where they were at the moment. "Which is why we're in the storage room."

"Stage?" Juvia's brain was clicking everything together one at a time, "Did Juvia finish the song?"

"No." Gajeel grunted, "You stopped in the middle of it, so we took ya' out of there. Lucy volunteered to finish the song."

Juvia looked away at the mention of her name, "Can Juvia have some water?"

"Here." Gray handed the dizzy girl a bottled water, "I can take her home."

"Home?" Juvia whispered, "Why?"

"Because you're in no fit to finish your shift. The old man told one of us to bring you home." Gajeel crossed her arms and looked at Gray, "Why do _you_ want to take her home?"

"Because I'm the only one besides you and Natsu that has a working vehicle. You have to stay on shift and I don't trust Natsu taking Juvia home by himself."

"He took Lucy and Juvia home last night." Gajeel pointed out.

"Yeah, but Lucy was in the car. And Juvia wasn't in the state she's in right now."

"And why do I have to stay on shift."

"Because you're the only one around here who knows how to play the saxophone. And they need you for Levy and Lucy's duet."

Gajeel scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, you can take her. Don't get too excited, sprinkler."

"She fell asleep." Cana pointed out.

"Damn it. Somebody either carry her, or wake her up because I'm done with this shit."

* * *

 **Hello. I know, I'm ashamed. The two month delay turned into a four month almost five month delay.** **I'm so unorganized. If anyone knows me, they know I'm a procrastinator. I'll try to update faster, that was actually my New Years resolution from 3 months ago. So far, so not good. But since I'm so busy lately, I might finish and upload the next chapter within the next month or so.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much if you took the time to Favorite, Follow, or Review! You are literally bringing light into my life, and it tells me if I'm doing a great job, or if I'm crossing the line, or if I'm not doing enough of something or too much of something.**

 **Jozanimelover - First of all, thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that it's good so far, I was thinking that I'm not including a lot of information, so thanks for that!**

 **fairychime-diamond47 - I agree! That's why I made this story, cross fem stories are my favorite, even though it's a crack story, I still love it very much! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest - I agree, there needs to be more Luvia in this fandom. I came across only like, two good one shots on this website. That's why I made this fanfiction. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **ShizukaPamela - Aww thank you so much! You have no idea how happy this made me. Yes I completely, there is almost no interaction between Juvia and Natsu, and other male characters besides Gajeel and Gray. I wanted to expand that list, so I included that in the story. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Latia2913 - Thanks! I will try!**

 **Srobinso1 - Juvia is not dating Gray in this fanfiction, but she does has a major crush on Lucy. Juvia at first when she was younger (I'd say around 14) when she first moved to NYC had a crush on Gray. She wasn't afraid to let everybody know, so Juvia just stuck with it. Until she began to lose feelings for Gray, and gain more feelings for Lucy. So she's not dating Gray at all. They're friends. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **SenSen - Thank you! Sorry for the late update, but better late than never right? *cue nervous laughter* Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Until next time,**

 **\- Angel of Demonics**

 *** Songs mentioned in this chapter:**

 **Funkist - Snow Fairy**

 **Shakira - Whenever, Wherever**

 **Sia - Cheap Thrills**

 **Halsey - Colors**


End file.
